Another Fight, For Yugi
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: ONESHOT. PuzzleshippingYugixYami. Yaoi. Yami reflects on how he betrayed Yugi. Set between the end of ‘Self Destruction’ and the beginning of ‘Reliving the Past’ episodes. Yami’s p.o.v.


Another Fight, For Yugi

Summary: ONESHOT. Puzzleshipping. Contains Yaoi. Yami reflects on how he betrayed Yugi. Set between the end of 'Self Destruction' and the beginning of 'Reliving the Past' episodes. Yami's p.o.v.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters

**-I-**

"…I'm…always…with…you…"

Your soul suddenly shatters into a million pieces before my eyes, slipping through my fingers. As the new tears form in my eyes, I shout to the heavens.

"I'll save you! No matter what it takes!"

I let the warm tears fall down my cheeks, not ashamed to show my emotions. I've lost you again. Your soul has been taken away from me a second time, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't played that cursed card, none of this would have happened! You would still be here next to me, close to me. But you're not. Instead, your soul was taken away by a mad man!

My vision is blurred by tears as I stare up into the sky, the painful memories of the duel with Raphael still fresh in my mind…

**-Flashback-**

_'I must play the seal of Orichalcos,' I hear myself think. I look at my monsters trapped in the crystal trap set by Raphael. I have no options left. I take the card from my hand and hold it out, prepared to play it…_

_"Pharaoh, no!" I hear you shout. _

_I sense you holding onto my arm, stopping me from playing the only card that can save us. I look up a your face and see a desperate plea in your eyes._

_"Let go." I hear myself speak._

_"No! You don't know what you're doing!"_

_"Let go!" I say, only angrier than before. This card is the only thing that can help us, the only thing that we can us to win this duel. Why are you stopping me from playing it? Are you trying to lose this duel on purpose?_

_I tried to break free of your grip on my arm, but you hold on. I feel your tighten as you struggle against my strength._

_"Listen to me!" You plead. "This card is affecting your mind!"_

_"We're going to lose the duel, can't you see? Trust me! It's the only way, Yugi. We must do this. Now let me GO!"_

_I break free from your grip, refusing to listen to you any more. I fail to hear your final words._

_"Please, don't play that card."_

_I hold the card up in front of me, waiting to play it and use it's great powers._

_"Now I activate, the Seal of Orichalcos!"_

_In one swift move, I place the magic card in its slot. The Orichalcos stone around my neck begins to glow. The seal appears around my feet, and I yell in pain as the darkness consumes my heart and soul. As the seal traps Raphael and me in it's dark circle, I hear you scream in pain as the seal separates us._

**-End Flashback-**

Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I give in to the darkness that now consumes my heart? I was blinded by anger and rage. I wanted revenge for what the Orichalcos has done to our friends already. I was angry at Raphael's words about my past, telling me of my evil days as Pharaoh. I refused to believe him then, but now I wonder if I truly was an evil Pharaoh.

I wanted power. Enough power to make Raphael pay for what he had done. He was evil, and did not deserve to have his soul. But now I know I was wrong. It is not he who does not deserve a soul, it is I. I don't deserve to be Pharaoh, and I don't deserve your love. But after everything I did to you, you still saved me…

-**Flashback-**

_My life points fall to zero as Raphael's monster, along with the strength from my own monsters, destroys them in an instant. It's over. I've lost. And now the Seal of Orichalcos must take my soul to Dartz._

_As the seal closes around me, I feel relieved. The darkness in my heart is about to be taken away, and I am prepared to pay the price of my actions. As the seal prepares to take my soul, I think of you, Yugi. I'm sorry I did this to you, and I am sorry I have caused you so much pain. I hope you can forgive, and I pray that we will see each other again._

_Out of the darkness I hear a voice. Your voice. I look up to see where it's coming from, but I cannot see you anywhere._

_"Pharaoh, I won't let this happen to you!"_

_Out of nowhere you appear and push we away from the seal. Surprised and shocked, I turn my head to see you behind me._

_"Yugi, no!" I yell to you. I turn around to face my light. "What are you doing here?"_

_When I activated the seal, I thought you were gone. I thought you had abandoned me, after all the pain I caused you. But here you are, in the middle of the seal. But, how did you get here? And what are you planning to do?_

_My worst fears are realised when you answer my question._

_"It only needs one of us," you answer, your face soft and innocent in the deadly green glow, "so I'm letting the seal take me instead."_

_Your soul starts to vanish before my eyes. This can't be happening! You can't go Yugi! You can't leave me!_

_"No! Yugi!" I cried as I try and reach you._

_But it's too late. The seal has taken its prize. Dartz has captured my only light in this world._

**-End Flashback-**

Yugi, you sacrificed yourself just to save me, but why? I don't deserve to be here! My soul should be the one that's trapped, not yours! The thought of never seeing you again tares my soul apart.

I collapse to the ground as the emotions continue to build up inside of me. The tears flow freely down my cheek and land on the dusty ground, leaving perfect circles. My life is far from perfect. Without you by my side, there is no point in me living. I feel empty and alone. I am only a spirit that inhabits your body and the Millennium Puzzle, nothing more.

Images from my last duel flash in my mind. When I saw you again, my heart had lifted and I felt a joy like no other. I just wanted to hold you tight and never let go. But when I reached towards you, I could not touch your soft skin, and I could not smell your sweet scent. The sadness returned to my heart. What happened next is just a blur. All I can remember is you playing that cursed card…

**-Flashback-**

_"Yugi, wait!" I yell as I suddenly realise what you are about to do. "Are you holding the card I think you are?"_

_You smile at me sarcastically, and answer my question in an angry, sarcastic voice. "It sounds like you're starting to catch on, aren't you, you're highness?"_

_You hold the card out in front of you as you continue to speak._

_"This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside, and there's only one card that can make that happen." You hold the card in front of your face. I see in your eyes the pain this is causing you as you say its name. _

_"The Seal of Orichalcos."_

_I watch in horror as you activate the card in your duel disk. The all too familiar green light appears around your feet and begins to grow, trapping us both in the seal, with no way of escaping. My heart breaks as the seal appears on your innocent face._

_"Now it's pay back time, for taking my soul!"_

**-End Flashback-**

When you played that card, my whole world collapsed before me. I felt betrayed, hollow, hurt, just like you did when I played the seal. It kills me to know that I've caused you so much pain. I love you Yugi, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you any pain. I wish I could take it all away and start over, leaving this madness behind us forever. But I can't, because you're not here.

You may not know this, but it took all the strength I had to play that trap card and stop your attack, making you lose the duel. I didn't want to lose you again. I didn't want to experience that pain again.

As I held you in my arms, I didn't want to let go. I just wanted to hold you close and protect you from evil like Dartz. I wanted to take you home where we could go back to our normal lives, before any of this madness happened! But you were taken from me once again!

I punch the ground in anger. I've failed you. I wasn't able to protect you. And now I don't know if I'll ever see you again.

I'm so absorbed in my emotions that I fail to notice the ground around me begin to shake. All I can think about is my light that is you, Yugi. It is only when the ground in front of me rips open that I am brought back to reality. Standing up, I look around, and see I am once again trapped in the Seal of Orichalcos. Standing in front of me, one of Dartz's Orichalcos soldiers prepares for battle.

As I stare into the eyes of my opponent, I sense a new feeling inside of me. A feeling of hope. My emotion's burn as I prepare to duel.

I now know what I must do to see you again Yugi, to hold you tight and kiss your soft lips once again. I must win this fight and face Dartz, and control the darkness in my heart.

And so I fight another fight. Another fight, for Yugi.

**-The End-**

OK, I know this type of story has been done a lot, but I just wanted to get this story written down before I forgot. This is my first Yaoi fic so please be nice!


End file.
